Enfin
by Miikichin
Summary: Elle l'a enfin dit. Pas trop tôt.


_DISCLAIMER : Kaichou wa Maid-Sama ne m'appartient pas ! _

* * *

**Enfin**

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. C'était le meilleur moment pour la Présidente du Conseil pour trier les nombreuses requêtes des élèves. Elle se tenait donc à son bureau, à réfléchir au nombre de catégorie qu'il lui faudrait mettre en place.

— Mh, Tennis ? Non, autant faire une catégorie général pour le Sport, ensuite, Arrangement Floral mais ce club ne me demande presque jamais rien, ça ne sert à rien…Ah…grommelait-elle en écrabouillant une tas de feuille entre ses mains.

Elle appuya son front sur la table en tapant du poing.

— Pourquoi pas une catégorie Autres demandes ?

La voix de son _stalker _personnel retentit derrière elle. Elle sursauta, ses joues se teintant de rose.

— Usui ! Arrête d'apparaitre comme ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Tu devrais être rentré chez toi !

— Mais j'attendais Misa-chan pour la raccompagner, gémit-il en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

La jeune fille soupira. Quand elle disait qu'il était un voyeur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça d'abord ? Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie ! rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de ses replonger dans ses papiers.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il regardait par delà la fenêtre, l'air absent. Misaki agita sa main devant son visage avec un air soucieux malgré elle.

— Hey ! Ca ne va pas ?

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

— Si.

Misaki repensa alors à ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie ! _C'était bien vrai ce mensonge ? Après toutes les fois où ils lui dit qu'il l'aimait, toutes les fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassé. Elle repensa plus particulièrement à ce moment à la fête du lycée voisin. Elle soupira en regardant le fond de la salle. Elle avait trop hésité et c'était le moment.

— Euh, U-Usui…commença-t-elle en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux pour l'enrouler autour de son index.

— Mh ?

— S-Si je ne suis pas ta…petite-amie…Je suis quoi alors ?

Il sourit brièvement et baissa les yeux.

— Tu veux dire que tu _aimerais _l'être ?

— N-Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Elle se sentit devenir rouge comme jamais. Usui reprit un air grave.

— De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas l'être. C'est si ennuyant d'avoir une fille sur les bras sans arrêt…

Misaki le dévisagea, choquée. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sentit un sentiment de tristesse envahir son cœur et elle se leva brusquement, renversant un tas de feuilles du bureau. Usui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Ah bon ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus te voir, stupide Usui ! Comme ça je ne serais pas obligée de subir tes différentes facettes sans arrêt ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant en plan les tas de feuilles qu'elle triait mais n'alla pas bien loin. Elle sentit une main agrippa son bras avant même d'avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir.

— Ayuzawa.

Elle se retourna, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes. La voir dans cet état fut comme un coup de poignard pour Usui qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur son bras, sous la surprise.

— Quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton rageur, j'ai compris, tu ne faisait que t'amuser avec moi, hein ? C'est sur ça devait être vraiment cool. En plus je marchait comme une…

Elle s'étrangla dans un nouveau sanglot. Le jeune homme la rapprocha pour mettre une main sur sa tête. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

— Ne le prend pas comme ça…

— Mais c'est toi ! Tu es continue de te sacrifier pour moi sans arrêt et voilà ce que tu me dit ensuite ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Calme-toi. Je…Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve coincée comme moi. Que tu doivent assister à tous ses repas de riches ennuyeux, que tu reçoive des appels d'Angleterre ou de je ne sais quelle grande compagnie pour des dossiers et des choses idiotes. J'essaye juste de…

Il se coupa. Misaki s'était soudainement rapproché pour mettre ses bras autour des ses épaules. Il pouvait voir un bout de son visage rouge tomate, ses yeux fixant le sol de gêne.

— Très bien…Bon, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais en fait, voilà, j'avais quelque chose à te dire mais c'est…enfin…non, en fait…hein ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis ! commença-t-elle en s'écartant des bras du jeune homme, Euh…de toute façon ! Ce que je veux dire c'est je…t'aime…

Elle détourna immédiatement la tête et joignit ses mains, triturant ses doigts de nervosité. Usui la regardant avec de grands yeux, bouche bée sous le surprise. Son expression se détendit alors, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Il la rapprocha de lui et mis sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Merci, Ayuzawa. Merci beaucoup.

Elle se détendit légèrement bien que son cœur batte à toute vitesse.

— Mais tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, le monde dans lequel je vis n'est pas amusant.

— Tant pis, je survivrai.

Il sourirent tous deux, Usui rougissant légèrement de bonheur. Misaki leva les yeux sur lui. Elle se détacha de ses bras pour pointer son visage.

— Tu rougis !

— C'est parce que Misa-chan est trop mignonne et adorable, répondit-il d'un air innocent.

Elle sourit brièvement et attrapa la cravate rouge du lycéen. Elle tira alors un coup dessus et Usui ne se fit pas prier pour combler les derniers centimètres entre leurs deux visages.

* * *

_Misaki peut paraître un peu OOC, surtout au moment de la "confession" mais ceux qui auront lu les scans verront que dans le chapitre 51, c'est absolument comme ça qu'elle fait (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga ou qui n'ont pas encore vu le dernier chapitre : ne vous emballez pas, et allez lire pour plus d'info sur les évènements de ce chapitre). _

_Sinon je ne sais pas, comment trouvez-vous ? J'ai essayé de garder les caractères des personnages mais je crois que j'en suis incapable..._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _


End file.
